


All Of This

by whisperofgrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofgrace/pseuds/whisperofgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Emma and Killian on the deck of the Jolly Roger</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of This

**Captain Swan + All of This (Blink 182)**

****

**_She's all I need, she's all I dream, she's all I'm always wanting_ **

 

He'd thought that the wanting was hard enough beforehand, but ever since their first time together, it had only gotten worse.

 

The sound of his name, however innocently, brought to mind times when it had fallen from her lips with a sigh, her laughter reminding him of the way she moaned. A sight of even an inch of bare skin was enough to have him remembering the way it felt sliding against his own. And when she blushed, all he could think about was how far down that redness went. When she touched him, it set his blood aflame.

 

Emma had been at work all day, and at dinner with her parents after that. The day had feel like a week, and the second that she'd stepped onto his ship, her hair shining from the light from the docks but her face in shadow, she'd reached for him just as quickly as he'd reached for her.

 

Her mouth was hard on his, her lips parting under his straight away, drawing a low groan from him at the taste of her. His arms came around her tightly, his hand slipping underneath her shirt to feel the soft skin at the small of her back, pulling her closer to feel the full of her body pressed against his.

 

Her hands were just as easy, one of them gripping tightly onto his shoulder, her fingers digging in through his shirt, while the other slipped between them to cup him through his trousers. His hips jerked forward in her grip, and he bit down hard on her lower lip so that he could hear her groan along with him. 'Inside,' he mumbled, sliding his hand and his hook down her sides, squeezing her arse before grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her up against him.

 

'No,' she said, wrapping her legs around his waist obligingly and rocking herself against him and bloody hell, the feel of her against her hardening cock made his knees feel weak. She licked at his lips before kissing her way along his jaw, mouthing at his neck. 'Here, on the deck.'

 

He was about to protest, to ask if she was sure, but then her hips rocked forward again. Her skirt had lifted so that the only thing between the two of them were his jeans and her thin stockings, and he could feel the warmth of her through their clothes. His legs were moving before he'd asked them to, moving forward until he could sit her on the rail, his left arm staying around her waist to hold her steady while his hand came between them to make quick work of the top few buttons keeping her shirt closed. Tugging down her bra, he closed his mouth over her nipple.

 

Emma was just as quick, her fingers tugging at his belt until it loosened around his waist, pulling down his zipper and tugging his trousers down far enough to free his cock. The feel of her hands on him sent a shiver all the way through him, and her impatience was catching - the need to feel her all around him was all consuming.

 

Kissing his way back up to her throat, he twisted his fingers in her stockings until they tore, pushed aside her damp underwear and sunk his fingers into her warmth, his breath hitching as they slid through her folds easily. Her whole body seemed to roll into his touch, his name falling from her lips in a whisper.

 

Normally he liked to work her up, to see her squirm, to take his time with her, but today he was impatient, and she was more than ready for him. Settling himself properly between her thighs, he lined himself up and pressed into her, as she gripped tightly onto his shoulders, and he groaned, overcome with the feel of her.

 

He'd never get enough of this - enough of her.

 

He set a quick pace, encouraged by the tugging of her hands on his hips, her fingers in his hair, the sound of her moans even as she tried to muffle them against his shoulder. He was too hot - it was a warm night, and they were still practically fully clothed. The thought of that, combined with the fact that she was letting him have her on the deck of his ship, where anyone might find them if the sound carried the wrong way over the water, only riled him up more, but none of that effected him affected him as much as when Emma's movements changed from hungry to desperate, when the noises she made went from pleasured to needy.

 

Finding his way back up to her mouth, he kissed her fervently, slipping his hand between them and finding her clit with his thumb, swallowing her cry as he rubbed at her most sensitive spot, picking up his pace as he did so. He was close already, and he was determined to bring her with him. 'You like it like this, don't you?' he muttered against her lips, staring into her wide eyes. 'Being fucked hard and fast out in the open. It turns you on, doesn't it? It drives you crazy.'

 

It was driving _him_ crazy, even more so when she leaned back in his grip and then cried out. 'Oh, god,' she moaned, lifting her hips as best as she could while in her precarious position, her breath hitching in cries between every other word. 'Right there - _fuck_ \- _don't stop_.'

 

When she came she fell forward, burying her face against his neck to muffle her moans, her body grinding against his as she rode out her orgasm. The feel of her tightening around him sent him over his own edge, pushing into her quickly once, twice before thrusting all the way in, his arms around her waist keeping her as close as he could, his teeth sinking into his lip doing nothing to quieten his groans.

 

Stilling against her, Killian let out his breath slowly, bringing his hand up to twine his fingers through Emma's hair, pressing his face against the side of her head and breathing her in as her hands ran up his back. She sighed heavily, and he felt her warm breath against his chest. Eventually, she leaned back to look up at him, and he pushed the hair back from her face, his fingers following the curve of her cheek.

 

His eyes wandered over her face, and he smiled at her warmly when she leaned into his touch. 'Will you let me take you inside now, so I can take my time with you?' he asked, running his tongue over his lower lip.

 

Pushing him backwards so that she could jump down from the rail, she tugged down her skirt, grinning at him, but made no effort to fix her shirt as she stepped around him. 'We have all night, don't we?'


End file.
